Control
by spockandawe
Summary: Tahno and Korra definitely want each other, but neither one is willing to let the other take charge.


What I loved best about Tahno was that he never tried to treat me too gently. When we met in the ring, he never acted like I was any more fragile than the boys on my team. He was perfectly willing to fight dirty to take me out too. I liked that. 'Private lessons...' I wondered if he knew how those words had stayed with me. When we had faced off in the restaurant, the adrenaline had raced through my body like never before. I'd been a fighter and brawler since I could remember, but no fight had ever made my blood race like that. That night I had laid awake staring at the ceiling until I slipped my hands between my legs and thought about the beautiful man with the bad attitude.

It hadn't taken us long to realize that we both wanted the same thing. Only weeks after the pro-bending finals, we had run into each other on a small side street in the early evening. There were a few short minutes of awkward conversation, but then I had grabbed his shirt and pulled his face down to mine. He pressed me against a brick wall as his hands slid up my shirt, and my heart was pounding like it did whenever we faced off. The nights that followed were more exciting than anything else I had ever known. The thrill of fighting with the passion of sex left every nerve in my body humming, and each encounter only left me aching for more.

Each night we spent together was a battle for dominance. Neither of us was really the sort to surrender control to another person, and they both got a thrill out of the struggle. One night, Tahno had stepped outside on some small errand, and I had stripped naked and set myself up on the bed to wait for him. When he came back to the bedroom a few minutes later, I was facing the door with my legs spread wide, slowly rubbing my clit and staring him dead in the eyes. I almost laughed out loud at the expression on his face, but he recovered quickly and casually stepped up to the edge of the bed.

Before he could make a move, I reached up and grabbed his shirt to yank him down on top of me, then rolled over to pin him between my legs. I held a wrist firmly in each hand and leaned forward until my face was millimeters from his.

"Hey there, pretty boy."

He closed the distance between us, and we kissed in a flurry of teeth and tongues. I felt him try to roll back over so that I was pressed under him and sharply bit his lip. I was in charge here. I ground my hips down against his for emphasis and felt him beginning to harden against me. Soon, I broke the kiss and sat upright again.

"You know," he murmured as I caught my breath, "if my hands were free I could show you a much better time."

"All right, it's a deal." I released his wrists and reached for the ties of his shirt instead. One of his hands reached for a breast and the other one snaked around my back to pull me closer to him. I protested for a moment that I couldn't see what I was doing, but then his mouth was on me and it was the best distraction I knew. I fumbled the fastenings on his shirt open by feel, but I was much more focused on the sensation as he played with my breasts. His fingers gently caressed one nipple as his teeth roughly scraped the other, and I moaned as he pressed his mouth against me. He took advantage of that distraction to flip me over on the bed. Suddenly, my hands were trapped above my head and he loomed over me, smirking with that monumental arrogance he'd probably never lose.

"Careless," he said, and laughed.

He bent to kiss me again, but I fought against him. With my hands pinned over my head, though, I had no leverage and could only strain against his body. I felt him harden even more against my thigh, and he rubbed himself against my leg as his body pressed down into me. I changed my strategy and tried to use my nakedness as a weapon. Instead of struggling against him, I moved with him. I arched my back so my breasts slid against his chest through his open shirt and wrapped my legs around his to pull him against me. His head rested against my shoulder and he groaned as he rocked against me.

He shifted so that one hand held both of my wrists immobile and moved the other one down my body to rest between my legs. He let one finger flick against my clit and I couldn't help gasping. He roughly bit the side of my neck, and I shoved my hips forward, seeking more of that enticing contact. His fingers brushed against my entrance, but he refused to use them like I wanted.

"You might fight me, but look how wet you are! You must be desperate for this."

"You want it just as bad as I do, Tahno."

He laughed again as he pulled his fingers away entirely and sat up. He dropped my wrists as his slid his shirt off his shoulders and my fingers immediately dove for his pants. I rubbed him through the fabric, but I was too impatient to have him moving in me to spend much more time on games. I quickly undid the ties and helped his slide the pants down his legs and kick them off the edge of the bed. He sighed as his cock sprang free, and I gently slid my fingers over it, then reached up to his waist to pull him back between my legs.

He teased me for a few long seconds, hovering with his tip barely penetrating me, but I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him to me until he was buried to the hilt. He bent forward over my body with his elbows braced on the bed and his face in my neck, and began to pump. Slowly, he began to build to the hard, fast rhythm I knew so well. I started to reach down between my legs, but he beat me there. He pressed one slender finger against my clit as he slid in and out of me, and I couldn't help moaning out loud.

I wrapped my arms around his back and pulled him tightly against me. I could feel my whole body beginning to tense, and Tahno was breathing raggedly in my ear. The amount of sensation was overwhelming, but at the same time not enough. His fingers moved against my clit harder and faster, and suddenly I felt myself coming. My whole body shook and my nails raked down his back as I clung to him desperately.

"Tahno!"

A few thrusts more and I felt him collapse against me, also shaking with the intensity of his orgasm. He rolled off me, but I couldn't bear to let him go and we ended up lying on our sides wrapped in an embrace, with our legs still tangled together. As our breathing slowly quieted, I leaned forward to rest my forehead against his chest. He reached one hand up to stroke my hair, and I closed my eyes and relaxed into the sensation. In that moment, I was happy.


End file.
